Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Femtocells have gained recent notoriety due to their capabilities. In general terms, femtocells represent wireless access points that operate in licensed spectrum to connect mobile devices to a mobile operator's network (e.g., using broadband connections). For a mobile operator, the femtocells offer improvements to both coverage and capacity: particularly indoors. There may also be opportunities for new services, while reducing the overall cost of providing network access. Femtocells are also an alternative way to deliver the benefits of fixed-mobile convergence. For many femto scenarios, connectivity and/or access protocols can pose a number of problems for end users.